Chapter 2: Swordhand of the Knight
Mission 1: Politics of Faith *''Control the provinces of Handoth, Suuls Gateway, Arkmagius and Pilthian Cove in 15 turns.'' *Sir Belgrave vs Bors the Mighty With the death of Vraynes Galrin in Swords and Sandals, a power struggle has erupted in the Templar Church. As one of the most promising young knights in the order, you must raise support for your cause quickly before other rival knights lay claim to the throne. by riding to the crucial voting chapters of the Templar Church, scattered throughout Brandor. Gather your finest knights and move quickly if you are to fulfill your ambition of becoming leader of the Templar Church. Success The majority of Templar Church chapters swear loyalty to you, and you are elected to the exulted position of High Marshall, a position you have sought your entire life. However, the challenge has just begun as the Templar Church faces its darkest days yet. Failure The Templar Church gathers in Drakondier to vote, and the position of High Marshall is offered to a rival knight. Your dreams shattered, you resign yourself to the fact that your ambitions will have to wait a while longer yet. Mission 2: An Ape Escape * Destroy Arglaxxes campaign army in 10 turns * Sir Belgrave and King Lionel XI vs Arglaxx You are summoned to the court of King Lionel, an old friend and trusted ally. Lionel explains that the beastlord Arglaxx has escaped from his cell at Phaetor and must be tracked down. The king also hints at some more dire news. Arglaxx, it seems, has stolen crucial Kingdom battle plans. If these documents are not recovered, the Templar Church and its allies are in grave danger. Stop Arglaxx before he has time to decipher the runed codes on the documents. Your ally King Lionel will help in this battle. Success Arglaxx, defeated once again on the field, proves to be a slippery character. He flees into the desert lands, shadowed by simian archers, but not before you wrest the battle plans from his simian paws. Failure The wily beastman proves too cunning for you, evading you at every turn. With the security of the Kingdom greatly compromised and the Templar Church to blame, you are forced to step down as High Marshall. Mission 3: Punish the Unbelievers * Destroy the Sons of Frost stronghold at Warmhaven. * Sir Belgrave and King Lionel XI vs Bors the Mighty The heathen barbarian lords of the north have long mocked Suul The One, god of the Templar Church. Bors the Mighty himself has called your god a weakling and a bedwetter. Suul will have his vengeance. You must raise an army and raze the city of Warmhaven to the ground. Those who will not be converted must be put to the sword. Success The city of Warmhaven has been decimated by your siege, the cowardly barbarians fleeing northward rather than facing the judgement of Suul. Thanks to your efforts, they will never again mock the One True Faith of the Templar Church. Failure Drakondier has fallen to the heathen barbarians. They rip down the Holy Tapestries and burn your chapels to the ground. You have failed your god, and rather than face a life of shame, you fall upon your sword and await Suuls judgement. Mission 4: The Grail Quest * Dig up the Grail of Suul, rumoured to be high in the mountains in 16 turns or less. In a dream you see a golden chalice in the desert, wreathed in light and eminating a vast aura of power. You recognize this chalice as the Grail of Suul, a legendary artifact which will summon to your army the awesome power of the Grail Knight. Find this Grail. Success All your life you have dreamed of the day you would hold aloft the Grail of Suul and raise the Grail Knight. With the power of this mighty colossus in your army, the enemies of Suul will kneel before the light. Failure You search desperately, through the blistering heat of deserts to the freezing bite of mountains, and still you find nothing. It is not the elements that kill you, however. You die of a broken heart, knowing the Grail has eluded you and you were unworthy of raising it. Mission 5: Retribution of the Grail Knight * Using the Grail Knight, defeat the Prime Ape in battle within 5 turns. * Sir Belgrave vs Arglaxx Rising from the ancient crypts of Drakondier, the Grail Knight stands before you, the embodiment of the will of Suul. You realize the only way to stop Arglaxx once and for all is to destroy his colossus, the mighty Prime Ape. Indeed, the Grail Knight has arrived with nary a moment to spare. Send the Grail Knight into the desert, defeat the evil beast and claim glory for Suul. Success The Grail Knight has succeeded where others could not. The Prime Ape is killed and the Templar church has struck a mighty blow against Arglaxx and the forces of evil. Glory to Suul! Failure Although the Grail Knight was mighty, the Prime Ape was mightier still. Your colossus has fallen and with it so too has the very heart of the Templar Church has been ripped out. Mortified and shamed, you fall upon your sword and await the judgement of Suul in the next life.